


Shakedown, Breakdown, You're Busted

by tisfan



Series: QuakeRider Short and Sexy [14]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Disguise, F/M, Uniform Kink, jail break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:53:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25610146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisfan/pseuds/tisfan
Summary: Coulson's in jail and Daisy makes a pretty good cop to get close to him. She just needs Robbie to act like a detainee--
Relationships: Robbie Reyes/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: QuakeRider Short and Sexy [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634146
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Shakedown, Breakdown, You're Busted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_marathon_continues](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_marathon_continues/gifts).



“I don’t know what it is about a woman in uniform,” Robbie Reyes joked. “But nothing gets me hotter.” He was sitting in the back of a police car (stolen) with his hands cuffed behind his back. The cop uniform that Daisy was wearing was likewise stolen, and Robbie had just watched Daisy strip and change in a dirty alley.

Things were-- well, not good.

SHIELD was on the run again, and Coulson was in jail. Getting Daisy as close as possible seemed like a good idea.

“Shut up,” Daisy said. She finished buttoning the shirt, straightening the name tag on the front. “And do not get all ablaze right now. We want to look as normal as possible, for as long as possible.”

“We’re walking into a corrupt police department in California,” Robbie said. “You know I don’t get a choice about when the Rider comes out to play.”

“Tell you what,” Daisy said, straightening the hat on her head. Her hair was tucked up under it, which was messier than required by the official uniform, but no one would notice until she took the hat off. “Tell the Rider that if he behaves long enough, we’ll give him a reward.”

 _The Rider is not,_ the demon huffed inside Robbie’s brain _, a dog to heel._

_I know that, man, but can we at least save the innocent before you burn everything down?_

“Tell you what,” Daisy said, leaning into the backseat, giving both the Rider and Robbie a look straight down that button-up shirt. “Be good, and we can get hot later. Maybe even play with the cuffs.”

Robbie didn’t know about the Rider, but he went up in flames. There was just something about a woman in authority, who would make herself vulnerable, that just pushed all the right buttons.

“Aren’t you going to read me my rights?”

“You have the right to remain silent,” Daisy said, “but I doubt your ability--”

“I have the right to open that shirt of yours with my _teeth_ \--”

“You look very wicked like that,” Daisy said. She backed up and shut the door, locking him in the back of the car. “I think it’ll add to our disguise.” She climbed into the driver’s seat, putting the key in the ignition. “Come on, devil-devil. Work before play.”


End file.
